Sparkle! Diamond Pretty Cure!
NOTE:This page is through a "revamp" of layout. Please be patient and wait for this page to be completed. Thanks. Sparkle! Diamond Pretty Cure (スパークル！ダイヤモンドプリキュア Supakuru! Daiyamondo Purikyua) is the first series to CureJade2910's Series. IMPORTANT NOTE TO EVERYONE Please note that is a MAIN series of CureJade2910. Therefore please '''NO' stealing any ideas off (large "chunks" of ideas) this series. This is a work that CureJade2910 cares for a lot and is watching to find anything copied off hers. Thanks.'' Plot Sparkle! Diamond PreCure Episodes The Diamond Land is in danger and there is not enough hope unless Pretty Cure, the light of hope, can help. If they can defeat King Dull, then the land would be safe. The Diamond Princesses lost their memory and were sent to Earth. If Tsukiyomi Nanami and her twin sister Nikora can find the rest of Pretty Cures, then they protect the Diamond Land. Characters Pretty Cures 'Tsukiyomi Nanami' (ツキヨミナナミ ''Tsukiyomi Nanami) Nanami is the leader of the team and a famous idol. She has a twin sister, Nikora, who is most of the time besides. She hates to study but in order to pull off a "good girl" act, gets Nikora to do hers as Nikora, unlike Nanami, enjoys studying. She cares for her friends a lot so she'll give all of them tickets to her concerts. Things that seem "dangerous" to her, she will get the others to do the task. She hates doing chores (dishes, cleaning, ...etc) and has a fondness for salmon. She is later found out to be Queen Jade, ruler of the Diamond Kingdom. Her alter ego is Cure Jade (キュアジェイド Kyua Jeidō) and her theme colour is jade green. Tsukiyomi Nikora (ツキヨミニコラ Tsukiyomi Nikora) Nikora is Nanami's twin sister. She is quite the opposite of Nanami and is find of doing studies. She is an actress but she is more active in holidays. She is not fond of cake, much to Henkoi and Nanami's dismay and will accept to do your homework for you. She likes to write and has a fondness of dogs. She wears glasses and is sometimes told she's a geek which can cause her whine. Her alter ego is Cure Topaz (キュアトパーズ Kyua Topāzu), her theme colour being aqua. Sheriona Noelle (チェリオナノエイ Cheriona Noeri) Noelle is the third member and a childhood member of Nanami and Nikora. She parted away from them at the age of 8. She likes drama and tells jokes that aren't funny. She has a bad sense of humour. She likes to play dance games and likes to design things. Noelle does Judo which causes her to be a bit more "superior" when it comes to fighting as a Pretty Cure. Her ego is Cure Emerald (キュアエメラルド Kyua Emerarudo), her theme color being green. Hinamori Amylia (ヒナモリアミリア Hinamori Amiria) Amylia is the fourth member. She is smart and studies a lot; always nagging Nanami to do her own homework. She wants to have a famous future and she will do anything for such a future. She likes to bring chemicals with her to do science when she's bored anywhere and doesn't always stick to rules, therefore she is a rebellious person at times. She likes cute things and a fan of Sailor Moon. Her ego is Cure Amethyst (キュアアメジスト Kyua Amejisuto) and her theme colour is purple. Kanrakugi Rei (カンラクグイレイ Kanrakugui Rei) Cure Ruby is a mysterious cure that appeared as a vision to the others. She is really a sweet person but has a hard and cold exterior that you would need to get through to meet the sweet side (she'd be "classified" as a tsundere). Many people and that includes adults consider her weird person;she has no friends. She has the power to predict what happens in future and was once a target to be used as a weapon once to control the future. Her ego is Cure Ruby (キュアルビー Kyua Rubī), and her theme colour being red. NOTE: Credit goes to CureKanade for the name Kanrakugi Rei. Kagamiwa Michiru (カガミワミチル Kagamiwa Michiru) Michiru is a spoilt 9 year old child that is the sixth member of the team. She is the Pretty Cure that takes Cure Topaz's place as a Pretty Cure in the future;Ichigo was meant to be found in her place as Ichigo was meant to be the sixth member. She is a Black Belt in Judo and has high respect for Rei often asking her to teach her in many things. Despite the fact she isn't as fond of the twins as the others, she cares for all of her team to be friends with each other (as shown in episode 29,where Michiru tries to stop the twins from fighting). Her ego is Cure Tanzanite (キュアタンザナイト Kyua Tanzanaito), theme colour being blue. Penny (ペニー Penī) / Kise Miami (キセミアミ Kise Miami) Miami is a Guardian Pretty Cure and a human form of Penny. A small penguin who adores Nanami and Nicola for their fortune. In Episode 5, she hoped Nanami and Nicola would help repair the Jewel Land and they promised that they would. She is able to turn into a human named Miami. She was found very easily as a human Penny by Noelle and acts like how she is as a fairy. Her ego is Cure Peridot (キュアペリドット Kyua Peridotto) and her colour is yellow. Sparkle (スパークル Supâkuru) / Zakuroishi Yuriko (ザクロイシユリコ Zakuroishi Yurikō) Yuriko is the second Guardian Pretty Cure and is the human form of Sparkle. A little duckling that lives with Noelle and seems to end her sentences with ~sparu!. She seems to act like a food rival with Nanami but Nanami doesn't care that she has a food rival. For the rest of the team, it took a while for team to find out she was Sparkle. She has a very extraordinary fashion sense and likes cupcakes. Her ego is Cure Garnet (キュアガーネット Kyua Gānetto) and her theme colour is scarlet. Seigyoku Manami (セイギョクマナミ Seigyoku Manami) Manami is actually Quartzina who has a change of heart. She chooses the name Manami and is an orphan until the early 30th episodes where Ichigo's parents decide to foster her. She has a large fondness for kittens and is often seen with Minako. Her ego is Cure Sapphire (キュアサファイア Kyua Safaia) and her theme colour is cyan. Jonetsu Suteki (ジョネツステキ Jonetsu Suteki) Suteki is a mysterious girl that acts cold and harsh to people at first (considered the "other tsundere" of the series). She has a strong passion for sports and baking and will never give up on friends or her passions. She has a sweet tooth for cookies, which started her passion for baking. Her favourite sport is Tennis and appears to be good with handling children. Her ego is Cure Amber (キュアアンバー Kyua Anba) and her theme colour is orange. NOTE: Credits go to Cure Coco for the name. Midoriyume Minako (ミドリユメミアンコ Midoriyume Minako) Mina is one of the cures of the past generation. Some of her team were defeated leaving her alone, which was what she thought. She comes with Ore to help the current generation defeat King Dull. She is very strict but kind and can be turned to her scary side if someone plays tricks. Her ego is Cure Dioptase (キュアディオプターゼ Kyua Dioputāze) Her theme colour is Green. Aoikira Izumi (アオイキライズミ Aoikirā Izumī) Izumi is also one of the cures of the past generation. Mina thought that she was alone but Izumi and some others were alive. She is a very good at swimming and likes to study but is usually studying with Rei. She can be an airhead and very easy to approach. It is revealed that she became a Pretty Cure at the age of 6 as she believed in them so much. Her ego is Cure Amazonite (キュアアマゾナイト Kyua Amazonaito) and her theme colour is sky blue. Himawari Akarui (ヒマワリアカルイ Himawari Akarui) Akarui is also part of the past generation. She is very silly and likes to cook pastries. It is found that Mina and Akarui are Frenemies which is what caused the past team to fail. However she progresses to be friends with Minako. She did a bake off against Suteki on cakes and eventually it became a lose however the "judge" (Sekai) makes it a tie. Her ego is Cure Sunstone (キュアサンストン Kyua Sansuton), her theme colour being sunset-like glowy orange. Yorokobi Emiko (ヨロコビエミコ Yorokobi Emiko) Emiko is also part of the past generation and is a childhood friend of Akarui. She grew distant with her but reconciles. Like Izumi, she became a Pretty Cure at the age of 6 bit the reason for this is unknown. She likes to read romance stories and while simply light up a moody person's heart with a simple smile. There is often a sunny aura surrounding her. Her ego is Cure Citrine (キュアシトリン Kyua Shitorin) and her theme colour is yellow. Showei Chiyaki (ショウェイチヤキ Showei Chiyaki) Chiyaki is another member of the previous generation. She appears to be a former Student Council President of Kongouseki Academy and is daughter of the Headmistress. She has a spoilt side and works as a waitress at a nearby cafē. She is found with a draw filled with money. She claims she is generous but in reality is a selfish teenager. After becoming a Pretty Cure again, she decides to donate most of the money to charity. Her ego is Cure Carnelian (キュアカーネリアン Kyua Kānerian) and her theme colour is orange. Odoyaka Takami (オダヤカタカミ Odayaka Takami) Another past generation warrior. Takami appears to be one out of two of the only ones who first became a Pretty Cure at a normal age. A fashion model, she is the envy of many schools (not including Kongouseki) and has a very large home,but not a mansion. She is best friends with Henkoi and likes Suteki's cooking a lot. Her ego is Cure Opalite (キュアオパライト Kyua Oparaito) and her theme colour is periwinkle. Tsukiyomi Henkoi (ツキヨミヘンコイ Tsukiyomi Henkoi) Henkoi is the leader of the past generation's Pretty Cure and the mother of Nanami and Nikora. She had a twin sister known as Tsubasa who was also a Pretty Cure and a Guardian. She has the interests as Nanami and is Takami's best friend. Her ego is Cure Azurite (キュアアズライト Kyua Azuraito) and the theme colour is ocean blue. Ichigokaze Kaname (イチゴカゼカンアメ Ichigokaze Kaname) Kaname is a member that was meant to be found instead of Michiru but due to a minor hiccup she is found late. She uses the alias "Sorakaze Ichigo" to hide her identity as an idol. So everyone later finds out she is secretly an idol. She likes Strawberries and is great friends with Nanami. She poses as an advisor to Sekai and Michiru and is fond of stuffed animals. Her ego is Cure Rubellite (キュアルベライト Kyua Ruberaito) and her theme colour is pink. Kagamiwa Akari (カガミワアカリ Kagamiwa Akari) Akari is the older sister of Michiru and the future Pretty Cure to take Kaname's place. She is kind and smart, in fact she is a complete opposite of her younger sister. She has a heart for soccer and on one side she is tomboyish. She becomes Cure Morganite (キュアモルガナイト Kyua Moruganaito) and her theme colour is peach. Kinno Sekai (キンオセカイ Kinno Sekai) Sekai is the most youngest Pretty Cure in the series. She is about 6 and another future generation Pretty Cure (replacing Noelle). She is childish (as she is a child) and the second youngest in her family. She is always seen with Chiyaki as she is her cousin. She is often seen carry a sweet with her and never likes boredom. Her ego is Cure Clino (キュアクリノ Kyua Kuraino) and her theme colour is gold. Mascots Ore (オレ Ore) Ore is a mascot from the same generation of Mina. He helped the previous generation defeat their enemies, however they had failed and lost the ability to become Pretty Cure as well as dying. Luckily Mina was still alive along with him. He is a periwinkle cat. Peacock (ピーコック Pīkokku) A mysterious Azure and Jade feathered bird. Late found out to be a companion of Nanami. Villains King Dull The main villain of the series Faden The first villain to appear and hopes to be the next King Dull. His human alias is Kurokara Henshoku. Quartzina A bossy lady who is the King's Daughter. Faden is practically jealous and saying constantly girls can't be evil though Quartzina says she is much more powerful. In Episode 25, she has a change of heart and becomes Cure Sapphire. Quartzina wanted to erased her existence however she had one of the nine Pretty Cure seals in her Diamond Soul. Moissanite Makes his appearance after Cure Tanzanite came and is much more powerful than Faden and Quartzina. Princess Zirconia The other princess of the King and tends to fight with Quartzina. She is the second person in command and is quite powerful. Glasse A villain that has the same level of powers as Jesperli. She can turn into a human. Jasperli Jasperli is the actual person in that is second in command. She tells Zirconia this. Miratix The monsters of the series. Supporting Characters Sparkling Aura She has the ability to fix lands. The cures are trying to summon her. Akasuki Chikako She is the headmistress of both the Elementary School and Academy. She is also Rei's Aunt. Yorokobi Hewai/Cure Ametrine A Cure that had lost the ability to become a Pretty Cure. Items Cure Shiny The girls transformation devices. They are small shaped jewels attached to a bracelet. To transform the girls say "PreCure Celestial Sparkle!". Cure Shimmerlets They are small diamonds that have a similar function to the Cure Loveads and Cure Decor. However, they cost Elixir meaning that it will risk the Diamond land being in more danger. Cure Dialet The transformation device of Michiru. A few episodes later it turns into a Cure Shiny permanently. Royal Cure Stick A sceptre with petals used by the Pretty Cure while in their Princess Form. The sceptre is used for purification attacks. Diamond/Dark Elixir Elixir is used to repair lands or help defend them. Heart Diamond The Heart Diamond is used to keep the Diamond Land safe. It is one of the targets the villains are after. Diamond Tambourine A golden snowflake shaped tambourine with a small heart shaped jewel that is only used by Cure Jade as a shield. However it was given to Cure Aventurine as Jade no longer needed it. Royal Crystal Sceptre One of the the eight weapons used by the cures in their final form. This weapon is used by Queen Jade. Royal Crystal Sword Another one of the weapons used by the cures in their final form. This weapon is used by Queen Topaz. Diamond Soul A small diamond inside a person and if it becomes intirely blank then all of the positive energy within the person is drained and can create a Miratix if it is caught by someone from the Black Crystal Kingdom. Some souls have a seal of Pretty Cure. Soul Radar The soul radar is used for finding Cures that haven't been found yet. It is originally Flaming Aura's but was handed to Sparkle and it's appearance when Sparkle made her debut. Locations * Kongouseki Town The girls current hometown. ** Kongouseki Academy The girls school. ** Kongouseki Elementary School Michiru's school. * Diamond Land The home of the girls before they were sent to Earth. However before they were sent there, ask their memories of being in the Diamond Land was erased. Movies *'Pretty Cure All Stars Miracle Harmony: Protect The Sky Crown Of Everyone's Future' (Featuring Canon Cures and Cures: Jade-Garnet) *'Pretty Cure Jade Stars: Miracles and Happiness Source! The Stone Of The Heart!' (Featuring Series Sparkle Diamond-Soar Up and Cures: Jade-Clino) Gallery Noelle emerald.jpg|Noelle Nicola chan.jpg|Nicola Nanami.jpeg|Nanami Royal Cure Stick.jpeg|Princess Jade's Sceptre Cure shiny.jpeg|Nanami's Cure Shiny Princess Topaz.jpeg|Princess Topaz Penguin.jpg|Penny-Chan Jewel Tamborine.jpg|Cure Jewel Tambourine Sceptre.jpg|PrincessTopaz (left) PrincessEmerald (right) Princess. E .jpg|Princess Emerald Sceptre a .jpg|Princess Amethyst's Sceptre Princess a.jpg|Princess Amethyst Sceptre r.jpg|Princess Ruby's Sceptre Sparu.jpg|Sparkle-Chan Princess Jade.jpeg|Princess Jade Q.J .jpg|Queen Jade (Closeup) Q.J.2.jpg|Queen Jade (Full) A.22.jpg|Amy Nanami2.jpg|What Nanami would look like as a 10 year old Crystalsceptre.jpeg|Royal Crystal Sceptre Newamy.jpeg|Cure Amethyst Newemer.jpeg|Cure Emerald Newjade.jpeg|Cure Topaz Rsword.jpg|Royal Crystal Sword Curet.jpg|Cure Tanzanite Curer.jpg|Cure Ruby Cureperidot.jpg|Cure Peridot Garnet.jpg|Cure Garnet Curesapp.jpg|Cure Sapphire Amber.jpg|Cure Amber Dioptase23.jpeg|Cure Dioptase Amazonite.jpg|Cure Amazonite Aura.jpg|Sparkling Aura Sunstone.jpg|Cure Sunstone SDPCuniform.jpg|Cures' Uniform Citrine.jpeg|Cure Citrine Carnelian.jpg|Cure Carnelian Opaliteredo.jpg|Cure Opalite Azurite.jpg|Cure Azurite Jadeve.2.jpg|Cure Jade Cure Jade.jpg|Cure Jade (old version) 19Cure.jpg|Cure Rubellit Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:CureJade2910 Category:User: CureJade2910 Category:CureJade2910's Official Series Category:Sparkle! Diamond Pretty Cure! Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Sparkle! Diamond PreCure Series